


Heats Don't Break Around Here

by Cubeee



Category: Super Sons
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeee/pseuds/Cubeee
Summary: Jon♀AlphaDamian♂Omega注意避雷





	Heats Don't Break Around Here

达米安是个Omega，但他从没想过自己会被什么人标记，尤其是个被自己小三岁的女性Alpha。在交往一开始他就把这点说得很清楚，可alpha的强势和少女的善变在乔身上体现得淋漓尽致……他烦躁地踩了刹车，银灰色奔驰AMG在一个漂亮的甩尾后稳稳停在两辆丰田之间。距离乔放学还有十分钟，如果女孩没有上课中途飞出去拯救世界，达米安应该是能堵到她的。

三天前他们吵了一架。不全是达米安的错。也许他是不小心忘记了他们的恋爱纪念日，但乔因此提出标记完全是借题发挥。达米安严词拒绝，刚刚步入成年的少女夺门而出，两人不欢而散。往常乔每天都有无数讯息和电话占据达米安的手机空间和时间，推上消息也一直叽喳不停，而现在，达米安已经整整三天没收到来自乔的一点音讯。上个礼拜他们还没吵架时约好了今晚看电影，于是达米安出现在这里，不是为了来学校堵耍脾气的女朋友，他不承认是。

下课铃响了。铃声未落就有学生陆陆续续向大门走来，快得好像打铃之前已经潜藏在树上花坛里，就等着放学这一刻。乔不在他们之列，但出来的也算早。高挑美丽的少女被围在几个omega和beta女孩之间，笑容明亮如同星光，黑色马尾清爽地一晃一晃，额头一绺小卷毛固执地朝上支棱着。达米安就站在校门口马路对面，手里拿着一杯拿铁，里面加了双份的榛子和奶霜。乔一定是看到他了，她的微笑瞬间敛住，而她的朋友们则相互交换着了然的眼神——大都会高中人人都知道乔纳森·肯特有个男友，比她大一些，可能是个Alpha或者Beta，总之看着不像Omega。学校里暗恋乔的Omega们为这个消息伤透了心。

“下周一见！”乔向朋友们告别后快步走向达米安，接过拿铁却没打招呼，继续一个劲儿朝前冲，带起的微风扬起一点裙角。有超级视力在，她不需要达米安带路就能找到车。达米安皱了皱眉，以极大的风度忍耐住了内心的烦躁，跟在乔身后。

车停在街角较为隐蔽的位置，他们都不想因为韦恩的身份添什么麻烦。乔敏捷地钻进副驾驶座，在达米安系安全带时双手抱臂狠狠瞪他，等他看过来时又故意移开目光。

……麻烦透了。达米安心想。他为什么不找个Beta？不，Beta也未必省事。他当初就不该答应乔，这就是后果。

“我想我该说声对不起。”

乔没搭腔，只是发出一声类似不屑的气声。

“前段时间我因为猪面人的案子焦头烂额……我知道这不是借口。”达米安继续说，他不认为恋爱纪念日有任何意义，但乔在乎，她将自己亲手做的陨石项坠送给他时，他手头却只有一张沾着血的丑陋玩偶面具。乔有理由发火，达米安确实没表现过什么对这段感情的珍视，“我很抱歉我不是个合格的男朋友。”

“你道歉的时候总是这么盛气凌人吗？”乔总算是说话了，尽管语气仍谈不上友好。

“希望你能原谅……”达米安话音未落就被乔打断——“停在这里，我想吃罗宾套餐。”

垃圾食品。达米安把反对意见憋在心里，米其林三星餐厅的预约一会儿再取消吧。

乔吃得很多，通常女孩子会在喜欢的人面前隐藏自己真实食量，然而乔和达米安在发展成恋爱关系之前已经足够了解彼此了，达米安看着她面前的三个汉堡不会皱一下眉，反倒会默默地再多点几个蛋挞和派免得她吃不够。电影还有一个小时开始，乔吃饭速度有点急，带着些发泄的意味，完全没发现嘴角沾了一大块酸奶油酱。两人坐的是圆形小桌，达米安拿起纸巾毫不费力地将白色酱料从女孩涂了唇膏的晶莹嘴角擦掉，力道很轻。乔抬起眼，虚张声势地瞪了他一会儿，最终自暴自弃般放松下来。

“我一会儿还要爆米花。”她说。

达米安点点头。“随你。”

“我怎么就喜欢上你这么麻烦的Omega。”乔撇撇嘴，生不起气来，“你知道你味道有多好闻吗？你知道有多少Alpha盯着你后脖颈想咬一口吗？”

“他们尽可以来试试。”达米安冷笑一声，完全没放在心上。

“就算他们打不过你，那信息素呢？万一哪天你受alpha信息素影响……”乔及时咬了一大口汉堡占满自己的嘴。这是禁忌话题。达米安的自制力强大到可怕，乔知道，他完全可以在alpha环绕的环境中保持理智，但凡事总有特殊情况……理智上她尊重达米安不愿被标记的底线，现在有很多AO情侣都会定下不标记对方的君子协定，维持一种信息素控制之外的柏拉图式爱情，但作为一个alpha，还是个比自己omega年纪小的alpha，她完全不知道韦恩家小公子每天晚上会遇到什么社会名流名媛，他们中又会不会有哪个看上她的所有物。是的，她就是把达米安视为自己的东西，有没有标记都一样。这有什么关系？她也是达米安的，她喜欢达米安对她宣誓所有权。

乔还记得几个月前他们一起挤地铁，当时车厢里人很多。达米安不常使用公共交通，更不喜欢嘈杂拥挤的地方，所以显得异常烦躁，但还是十分绅士地将位子让给了一个带孩子的母亲。乔整个身体靠在达米安身上，双手抱着他胳膊就像考拉抱着大树，手上小动作不停地戳着他腰上的肌肉，指尖时不时划过风衣下的人鱼线。达米安无可奈何，只能由着她去。就在乔便宜占得正开心时忽然感到有什么碰了碰她大腿，她以为是谁不小心，紧接着屁股就被一只滚烫的手用力揉了揉——她差点没忍住飞起来。达米安发现她的异常，眼神里瞬间燃起火光。乔正想告诉他自己能处理，毕竟她是个氪星人，还是个alpha，还没来得及开口达米安就出手了，紧接着就是一声惨嚎。

达米安没说话，他冷酷地扭动着那只从人群中伸出的手。乔不需要超级听力也能清晰地听到人类骨骼发出错位的嘎吱声，达米安似乎是打算将这只手就这么生生拧下来。人们的注意力正在朝这里集中，乔不想事情闹大，小韦恩也算是半个公众人物，她低声阻止达米安：“放过他吧，我没事的，他已经得到教训……我们到站了！”

车门开了，乔半扯着将达米安拽下车，身后的惨叫已经变成了嚎哭。达米安神色依旧很难看，搂着乔腰部的手收得很紧。乔忽然觉得这样的达米安很可爱，于是她没忍住吻了达米安唇角，达米安望着她，有点无语。“你这是个被占了便宜的女孩子应有的样子吗？”

“我男朋友保护了我啊。”乔蓝眼睛里带着笑意。

“知道我是你男朋友，下次就别拦着我。”

乔甩甩头，收回思绪。达米安正优雅地吃着薯条……为什么一个人吃薯条的样子也能这么好看？简直是作弊。乔差点因为达米安的温柔卸甲投降了，差点，她忍耐了三天就是为了这一刻，她才不要放弃。

“你今晚要参加韦恩集团的慈善拍卖会。”乔直奔主题，“想让我原谅你的话，就把这个戴上。”她从校服裙子口袋里掏出一个小黑盒。达米安接过来，发现里面居然装着一条细细的黑色硅胶质地项圈，项圈中间有一块小小的圆盘，外侧是金属薄片，内侧则覆盖着一层细小的白色颗粒。

——Omega发情期专用颈环。达米安听说过这玩意儿。虽说omega发情期可以用药物抑制，但腺体还是难免散发出气味。颈环起到的更多的是一种保护作用，让那些心怀不轨的alpha没法轻易接近发情期omega凸起的腺体，毕竟药贴很容易就能撕掉，而颈环只需要使用者的指纹才能打开，还自带GPS定位和报警装置。达米安从不是什么需要保护的omega，他一般会用隐形药贴，颈环在他眼里就像条狗项圈。

“你觉得我需要这个？”达米安的表情凝固在脸上。

乔得意地笑了，达米安隐约能看到她身后翘起的小尾巴。“上面录入的是我的指纹。”

达米安花了足足一分钟才消化了这个信息——她真是……

“你凭什么认为我会答应你。”达米安将颈环扔进乔的快餐托盘里，正好落在一小堆鸡骨头旁边。乔拿起来在纸巾上擦了擦，将大拇指按上金属片，颈环“咔哒”一声从圆盘侧面打开。她站起身，抖了抖身上的食物碎屑，式样简单的校服包裹不住身体美好的线条，胸部的隆起被刻意用宽松布料掩饰，细而极富活力的腰身，两条光洁笔直的长腿……血液正在朝达米安脸上涌，omega本能让他对乔的逼近感到异样。乔手里拿着项圈轻巧地走到他身后，佯装亲切地俯下身，双唇里吐出的话语却无比灼人。

“是你在请求我原谅，达米，这就是我给你的惩罚。”Alpha发出一声嗤笑，“你当然不需要这个，如果有alpha敢碰你的腺体，我会先拔掉他的牙。”

“前提是他的牙还有剩。”达米安嘴上不肯服输，可细腻的带子已经贴上他脖颈的皮肤，药粉接触腺体带来难言的清凉。

“咔哒”。搭扣合上。达米安恍然意识到自己已然输了一城。

脖子上多出无法控制的一部分，感觉算不上舒服，达米安别扭地转了转脖子，估摸着西装衬衫的立领应该能遮住这条项圈。乔十分满意，她飞快地吻了吻达米安后脖颈，坐回位置上，笑得就像个偷吃到糖的小女孩。

看在乔笑得这么开心的份上……一晚上也不是不行。

电影没什么意思，达米安没注意内容，腺体上的药贴比他平时用的刺激性稍强一些，凉凉得就像有人一直往他腺体上涂酒精，他的注意力完全无法集中，再加上乔的味道一直若有若无地萦绕在周围——他的发情期快到了，今天份的药来见乔之前已经吃过，可现在他需要更多。

送乔回家算是多此一举，乔自己飞回去比他开车快得多，但达米安在这种传统礼仪上异乎寻常地坚持。乔由着他去，达米安是个相当考验alpha忍耐力和包容心的omega，再说了，她也挺享受这种沉稳的老式做派。

望着绝尘而去的银色跑车，乔神色暗了暗……可以的话，她才不想用什么可笑的颈环，达米安那么美味，应当张扬地散发着omega的气息——被强大alpha标记过的omega气息，被她标记过的气息。有时候她希望自己没那么爱或者没那么尊重年龄稍长的omega恋人，直接咬上去，一口解决所有问题，可她不想冒失去达米安的危险。

乔转身拉起窗帘，打开衣柜取出制服……爸爸最近不在地球，她还有的要忙。

达米安度过了相当艰难的一晚。抑制发情期的药物让他头脑发昏，嗅觉和味觉都乱成一团，杯中的红酒尝起来就像汽油般令人作呕。他尽力让自己表现得自然，可总有人往他脖子那儿看……也许是错觉，没人能看到颈环，他对着镜子反复确认过了。不断有人走过来和他寒暄，试图将他拽进某些别有用心的谈话中，他只能生硬地躲开。也许是他过于安静的表现让提姆觉得异样，韦恩集团现任总裁最终帮一向不和的小弟弟打了掩护，慈善拍卖会还未结束，达米安就从会场侧门溜走了。今天夜巡有卡珊德拉和芭芭拉，达米安可以回去睡一会儿。夜训排班错开了达米安的发情期。

今天注射的抑制剂似乎是过量了，达米安脑子里像是被倒进一团胶水，这严重阻碍了他的观察力和判断力，他直到推开自己房门后才发现床上坐了个人。

“你怎么……警报为什么……”达米安下意识看向紧闭的窗户。

“阿尔佛雷德给我开的门。”乔愉快地迎上来，距离太近了，房门在达米安身后关上还刻意上了锁。达米安上楼时随手扯开的领带被轻松抽下扔到一边，纤细的手指灵活解开紧扣的领子，将它拉下，抚平。颈环完好无损，达米安听到乔满意的低笑。

“我说了没必要。”达米安想扯黑色细带，手却被乔捉住拉到身后。

“我知道没必要，可我喜欢你戴着它的样子。”乔踮着脚尖对着omega耳语道，“你就这么一直戴着它，好不好？”

“别闹了。”达米安冷冷道，通红的耳尖降低了言语的威慑力。

颈环毫无预兆地脱落。乔通常不会这么乖巧听话。达米安的警惕心刚起，腺体就被两片柔软的物体贴上，他如遭电击般抖了一下想推开乔，却被她强硬地按住，无法挣脱。

“乔……哈嘶……乔纳森·肯特！”Omega低吼，额角暴起的青筋象征着克制与恐惧。

“不会咬的。”意乱情迷的Alpha喃喃道，嗓音温柔又好听，说着没人会信的话语，“让我尝一尝，就尝一口，不会标记你的。”

不等达米安同意，乔伸出舌头在带着白色粉末的腺体旁打着转舔舐，直到那一小处因渴望而微微鼓起。她用舌尖用力按上腺体——达米安抽了一大口气，甚至都没有意识到自己喉咙里正发出委屈的“呜呜”低吟，像只诱人的待宰的小动物。

真甜啊……乔的吮吸着那块皮肤，故意发出“啧啧”水声，她的手不安分地钻进达米安量裁合身的白色衬衣里，男人绷紧的腹肌手感极好。

好想吃掉。好想就这么咬下去，将这只骄傲的omega吃掉。这是她的omega，每一块肉、每一滴血、甚每一声呻吟都是她的，全部都是她的。

“乔！”

乔猛然清醒过来，松开手，达米安迅速远离了她，死死捂着刚才差点失守的腺体，呼吸潮热紊乱。

“抱歉……我刚才……”好险。差点就咬下去了，差一点。

“没事。”达米安努力平复着呼吸。发情期将至的omega受不得一点撩拨，如果不是达米安自制力惊人，刚才恐怕已经在alpha手里化成一滩情欲的水。

“我爱你。”乔急忙说，“我没想……”

“我知道。”达米安打断她，眼睛却没有看她，“你走吧，我现在状态不太好。”

不留任何余地的逐客令。

搞砸了。乔懊恼地垂着头走向窗户。达米安腺体的甜味刺激着她的舌苔和味蕾，她不得不一直吞咽着口水才不至于流出嘴角。就算不能咬，让她舔舔也可以啊！可下次达米安允许她接近那美妙部位的机会却由于她一时失控，变得遥遥无期。

达米安将乔的小心思误解成了歉意——乔是个正常的Alpha，受制于激素是没办法的事，他没有怪她。

“……等等。”他最终还是没忍住。

“怎么？”乔回过头，没有回答，只有一个笼罩她的阴影和头顶的一点温热。

——达米安吻了她的发旋。

这算什么啊。乔心想，她明明更想吻达米安的嘴唇，但心底却由于这一点碰触而软得不像话。

“晚安。”达米安声音里倾注的温柔与宠爱几乎让人溺毙。

“晚安！”笑颜在女孩姣好的面容上绽放，眸中有万千星辰。


End file.
